


Primary and Secondary Paladins

by Rubymoon_Snape



Series: Mama Lions [37]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Galra Keith (Voltron), Gen, M/M, Mama Red Lion, Purring Keith (Voltron), klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28551849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubymoon_Snape/pseuds/Rubymoon_Snape
Summary: Bonding with Red Lion can be fun as Lance finds out.
Relationships: Keith & Lance & Red Lion (Voltron), Keith & Red Lion (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron), Lance & Red Lion (Voltron)
Series: Mama Lions [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1355992
Kudos: 50





	Primary and Secondary Paladins

**Author's Note:**

> Author Note: This is Klance with Mama Red Lion and part Galra Keith.

"Primary and Secondary Paladins"

Lance wasn't used to bonding with his lion. Bonding with Blue was almost instantaneous. However, Red was different. He had to spend time with the lion, which he didn't mind. He liked Red, but he still felt like they weren't connecting all the way like he was with Blue. He guessed it was because he was Red's secondary Paladin.

He entered Red's hangar and walked over to the lion, whose eyes were already lit up and her particle barrier was already down too. She knelt down and let Lance enter her cockpit. He walked in and was slightly surprised to see Keith sitting there.

"Keith?" he questioned. Just then, he felt a prod at the back of his mind from the bond he had with Red. He maneuvered himself to sit in the cockpit seat with Keith on his lap. He closed his eyes and followed his bond with Red.

He ended up in the space where lion and Paladin can interact. He watched as a seven-year-old Keith played with the real, furry version of the Red Lion. He knew he was a little kid as well, but it didn't really bother him as it was just a mental representation of how the lion saw him. It warmed his heart to know that Red saw him as a cub just like she did Keith.

A chirp drew his attention back to Red and Keith. Keith was sitting astride Red and had his eyes locked onto Lance, who smiled. His boyfriend was displaying some Galran features such as cheek stripes, fluffy ears, and fangs. "Lance!"

"Hey, Keith."

Red pranced over, and Keith jumped down and hugged Lance, tucking himself under his chin and purring. Lance wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and gently lowered them to the ground. Red curled around her Paladins as they cuddled. She knew Keith would be tired after the play fight they did, so when she noticed that Lance had come to her, she saw it as an opportunity to let her Paladins spend time together and with her at the same time. She dipped her head and started grooming Lance's hair and purring to her Paladins, lulling them to sleep.

Fin


End file.
